Buyout subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:03:24,960 --> 00:03:28,248 You guys didn't tell me this stuff smells like cat piss. 2 00:03:44,160 --> 00:03:46,288 Man, shit happens, huh? 3 00:04:10,360 --> 00:04:12,840 I mean, I'm sorry, but I had to do it. 4 00:04:13,000 --> 00:04:16,402 Obviously, I guess you see it different. 5 00:04:17,600 --> 00:04:19,762 Some of you. But I didn't see any other choice. 6 00:04:19,920 --> 00:04:22,969 I've been thinking about this all day, going over it in my head... 7 00:04:23,120 --> 00:04:25,407 ...and it was the only way. 8 00:04:26,560 --> 00:04:28,767 Well, it's not like I wanted to. 9 00:04:28,920 --> 00:04:31,127 The kid was on a dirt bike. He could've just... 10 00:04:31,280 --> 00:04:34,682 He could've gunned it and been gone before we even had a chance to blink. 11 00:04:34,840 --> 00:04:38,049 We never would've caught him. I thought on my feet. I saw a threat... 12 00:04:38,200 --> 00:04:41,647 - ...and I took care of it. - A threat? 13 00:04:41,840 --> 00:04:44,161 The kid was waving at us. 14 00:04:44,320 --> 00:04:46,641 He wasn't going anywhere. He was saying hi. 15 00:04:46,800 --> 00:04:49,121 - Yeah, but you don't know that. - Yeah, I do. 16 00:04:49,280 --> 00:04:52,966 - He didn't know what he'd seen. - I didn't want to take that chance. 17 00:04:53,120 --> 00:04:56,567 The whole point of this was no one was supposed to know we were there. 18 00:04:57,000 --> 00:04:59,446 People weren't supposed to know anything got robbed. 19 00:04:59,600 --> 00:05:01,648 How could we let the kid go? 20 00:05:01,800 --> 00:05:04,804 He made us. If I hadn't done what I did, the mission would've failed. 21 00:05:04,960 --> 00:05:06,849 I'm real sorry. 22 00:05:08,560 --> 00:05:10,847 I really am, but I... 23 00:05:11,000 --> 00:05:15,642 But did I make a mistake, Mr. White? Because to me, you know, respectfully... 24 00:05:15,800 --> 00:05:18,644 ...I was looking out for the team. I didn't want to kill him. 25 00:05:18,800 --> 00:05:21,007 You gotta believe that. 26 00:05:21,160 --> 00:05:25,131 At the end of the day, it was him or us, and I chose us. 27 00:05:25,280 --> 00:05:27,089 And I would do it again. 28 00:05:28,440 --> 00:05:30,727 Okay, look. 29 00:05:31,360 --> 00:05:37,606 Todd, why don't you step outside for a few minutes so we can talk this through? 30 00:05:37,760 --> 00:05:39,250 Of course. Yeah, you guys talk. 31 00:05:39,440 --> 00:05:43,161 But I just want to make sure that you know that my priority is this business. 32 00:05:43,360 --> 00:05:45,362 Okay. That's fine, Todd. Thank you. 33 00:05:45,520 --> 00:05:48,205 I want to be a real part of this. 34 00:05:48,360 --> 00:05:51,967 All right? If you could just see that. I'm motivated and I've got connections. 35 00:05:52,160 --> 00:05:54,083 My uncle's got his hookups in prison... 36 00:05:54,240 --> 00:05:57,164 ...who I think could be a real help to us if... 37 00:06:05,640 --> 00:06:09,326 Okay. That dude? Wack job. 38 00:06:09,480 --> 00:06:13,041 - Let's just stick to the facts here. - Facts? Oh, okay. 39 00:06:13,200 --> 00:06:15,521 How about the fact that he shot a kid? 40 00:06:15,680 --> 00:06:17,489 A kid that he didn't need to shoot. 41 00:06:17,640 --> 00:06:19,722 Well, the boy had seen us. 42 00:06:19,880 --> 00:06:24,044 And, no, it didn't look like he knew what he was seeing. 43 00:06:24,840 --> 00:06:27,684 But what if he told somebody? 44 00:06:27,840 --> 00:06:30,605 What if he just mentioned it in passing? 45 00:06:30,760 --> 00:06:32,444 We can't know what someone-- 46 00:06:32,600 --> 00:06:36,446 Exactly. We can't know, because Ricky Hitler there shot him. 47 00:06:36,600 --> 00:06:40,207 We, us three, should've had a discussion about it. 48 00:06:40,360 --> 00:06:41,646 We would've figured it out. 49 00:06:41,800 --> 00:06:45,168 But that dickhead just went ahead and made the choice for us. 50 00:06:45,320 --> 00:06:48,130 - Is that how we do business now? - I understand you're upset. 51 00:06:48,280 --> 00:06:51,762 And what was that crap about his uncle with the prison connections? 52 00:06:51,960 --> 00:06:55,806 It's just some bullshit intimidation move. Come on. 53 00:06:55,960 --> 00:06:59,203 It's true, though. He does have some connections. 54 00:06:59,360 --> 00:07:03,126 - Is this a problem? - No. It's nothing to be concerned about. 55 00:07:03,280 --> 00:07:05,487 It came up in the background I did on him. 56 00:07:05,640 --> 00:07:08,291 Didn't worry me then. He's just flexing. 57 00:07:11,600 --> 00:07:13,011 All right. 58 00:07:13,960 --> 00:07:16,247 It seems to me that we have three options here... 59 00:07:16,400 --> 00:07:18,323 ...and none of which are ideal. 60 00:07:18,480 --> 00:07:21,370 One, we fire Todd. 61 00:07:21,520 --> 00:07:24,410 - Yeah. - I'm not a fan of this option... 62 00:07:24,560 --> 00:07:28,929 ...seeing that he knows way too much about this business at this point. 63 00:07:29,080 --> 00:07:32,482 And we'd most likely have to pay him to keep quiet. 64 00:07:32,680 --> 00:07:35,684 And God only knows we've got enough of that going on. 65 00:07:37,560 --> 00:07:39,085 Two: 66 00:07:40,560 --> 00:07:41,766 We dispose of him. 67 00:07:49,320 --> 00:07:51,687 Which leaves us option three. 68 00:07:51,840 --> 00:07:53,842 We keep him on payroll. 69 00:07:54,000 --> 00:07:57,607 Put him back on tenting houses, setting up the lab and so forth. 70 00:07:57,760 --> 00:08:01,048 We keep him close. Under our control. 71 00:08:01,440 --> 00:08:05,968 Now, option three would be my choice. 72 00:08:06,480 --> 00:08:08,084 Shall we vote? 73 00:08:10,680 --> 00:08:13,126 I vote three, kid. 74 00:08:29,000 --> 00:08:30,843 You're still in. 75 00:08:33,200 --> 00:08:37,410 Right on. Thank you so much. You guys totally made the right-- 76 00:08:37,800 --> 00:08:42,488 The next time you bring a gun to a job without telling me... 77 00:08:42,640 --> 00:08:46,042 ...I will stick it up your ass sideways. 78 00:08:48,160 --> 00:08:49,844 - You understand? - Yes, sir. 79 00:09:44,680 --> 00:09:47,126 Hey, boss. What's up? 80 00:09:47,920 --> 00:09:50,241 I was just in the neighbourhood. Anything going on? 81 00:09:50,440 --> 00:09:52,681 No. He's just hanging out with his granddaughter. 82 00:09:52,840 --> 00:09:54,729 Well, isn't that sweet? 83 00:09:55,240 --> 00:09:56,844 Here, let me see. 84 00:10:37,000 --> 00:10:38,729 It's a dead drop. 85 00:10:38,880 --> 00:10:40,211 - What? - A dead drop. 86 00:10:40,360 --> 00:10:42,840 He just stashed something underneath that trash can. 87 00:10:43,000 --> 00:10:45,924 Write the time down. Roll on it. 88 00:10:49,720 --> 00:10:51,961 Looks like he's leaving. 89 00:10:53,880 --> 00:10:56,804 - Anybody coming for it? - Nope, not that I can see. 90 00:10:56,960 --> 00:11:00,362 Nobody in sight. Could be hours. 91 00:11:00,520 --> 00:11:02,045 Could be. 92 00:11:02,880 --> 00:11:04,609 What do you want to do? 93 00:11:45,880 --> 00:11:49,327 It's not my fault that Murtha's got his panties in a twist. 94 00:11:49,520 --> 00:11:51,841 It's an HR issue, Janice. 95 00:11:52,280 --> 00:11:53,566 I read the report. 96 00:11:53,720 --> 00:11:57,520 I'm calling again because that's the wrong case file number. 97 00:11:57,680 --> 00:12:00,365 All right? I don't know what kind of shoddy stan-- 98 00:12:01,560 --> 00:12:04,040 First off, Miracle Whip is not mayonnaise, okay? 99 00:12:04,240 --> 00:12:06,527 "Looks like it" doesn't equal "tastes like it. " 100 00:12:06,680 --> 00:12:10,685 Secondly, every time it's like they gotta slather an entire jar-- 101 00:12:11,840 --> 00:12:14,969 --bastard's screwing with us now. How'd he make you? What'd you do? 102 00:12:15,120 --> 00:12:16,963 We honked our horns and yelled "yoo-hoo. " 103 00:12:17,120 --> 00:12:20,044 What do you mean, what did we do? This guy is slippery as hell. 104 00:12:20,200 --> 00:12:22,282 He's been throwing every tail we put on him. 105 00:12:22,440 --> 00:12:27,048 - The guy's a pro. - Yeah, well, even pros make mistakes. 106 00:12:27,200 --> 00:12:30,886 One of these days, our pal Ehrmantraut's gonna slip up. 107 00:12:31,040 --> 00:12:33,520 Just gotta be there when he does. 108 00:12:37,440 --> 00:12:41,570 Teenagers. Sometimes you just want to strangle them. 109 00:12:44,080 --> 00:12:45,491 How's it going? 110 00:12:45,640 --> 00:12:51,090 Oh, you know. Well, this little munchkin, I could just keep her forever. 111 00:12:51,240 --> 00:12:54,642 She is just the sweetest little baby ever born. 112 00:12:54,800 --> 00:12:56,928 Yes, she is. 113 00:12:58,200 --> 00:13:00,521 I don't see much of Flynn. 114 00:13:00,680 --> 00:13:03,081 That car of his keeps him pretty busy. 115 00:13:03,240 --> 00:13:04,651 Yeah. 116 00:13:06,080 --> 00:13:08,686 More importantly, how are you doing? 117 00:13:09,160 --> 00:13:10,286 I'm okay. 118 00:13:10,440 --> 00:13:12,249 How's the therapy? 119 00:13:12,520 --> 00:13:18,766 I know Dave helped me so much when I was going through my little... 120 00:13:18,920 --> 00:13:20,410 How's your guy'? 121 00:13:20,560 --> 00:13:21,925 - Peter. - Peter. 122 00:13:22,080 --> 00:13:24,287 He's... Yeah, he's good. 123 00:13:24,440 --> 00:13:27,444 I feel like I'm making progress. 124 00:13:27,600 --> 00:13:29,364 That's great. 125 00:13:29,520 --> 00:13:34,082 You know, you just keep working through it. 126 00:13:39,680 --> 00:13:43,287 Honey. Babe, what is it? 127 00:13:44,240 --> 00:13:46,447 It's okay. It's all right. 128 00:13:46,600 --> 00:13:49,649 Why don't you let me take Holly, and then we'll talk about this? 129 00:13:49,800 --> 00:13:51,404 - No. - Okay. All right, that's fine. 130 00:13:51,600 --> 00:13:53,807 Then how about you just talk to me? 131 00:13:53,960 --> 00:13:55,883 Just tell me what's going on. 132 00:13:56,040 --> 00:13:57,485 I just... 133 00:13:58,480 --> 00:14:01,484 I need to make the right decision. 134 00:14:01,640 --> 00:14:03,563 I need them to be safe. 135 00:14:03,720 --> 00:14:05,768 The kids? 136 00:14:05,920 --> 00:14:09,527 They're safe. Of course they are. 137 00:14:09,680 --> 00:14:12,126 I just miss them so much. 138 00:14:12,280 --> 00:14:14,123 I just want to be with them. 139 00:14:14,280 --> 00:14:17,011 Hey, you know we can bring them back home anytime you want. 140 00:14:17,160 --> 00:14:21,131 No. They need to stay. But I just... 141 00:14:23,680 --> 00:14:25,603 I don't know what to do here. I... 142 00:14:27,200 --> 00:14:29,726 Like, whatever I choose is wrong. 143 00:14:32,520 --> 00:14:35,410 Skyler, you gotta tell me what's going on. 144 00:14:37,200 --> 00:14:39,601 I know sometimes you-- 145 00:14:41,000 --> 00:14:44,482 I know you think I have a big mouth sometimes. I... 146 00:14:45,840 --> 00:14:50,129 But if you felt like you couldn't talk to me, I don't know what I'd do. 147 00:14:51,360 --> 00:14:55,809 Okay. So, what's this about the kids not being safe? 148 00:14:55,960 --> 00:14:59,328 Safe from what? 149 00:15:00,160 --> 00:15:02,242 From us. 150 00:15:03,480 --> 00:15:05,403 From Walt and me. 151 00:15:05,560 --> 00:15:08,928 Like what? Like you're bad parents? 152 00:15:09,880 --> 00:15:12,850 Because you're not. Not even close. 153 00:15:13,880 --> 00:15:15,564 Marie... 154 00:15:16,200 --> 00:15:19,044 ...there are things you just don't know... 155 00:15:19,200 --> 00:15:21,123 ...that if you knew... 156 00:15:22,240 --> 00:15:25,130 ...you'd never speak to me again. 157 00:15:27,640 --> 00:15:29,130 Try me. 158 00:15:36,800 --> 00:15:40,327 Okay, if you're not gonna say it, I will. 159 00:15:40,480 --> 00:15:43,643 Skyler, you have to forgive yourself for Ted. 160 00:15:43,800 --> 00:15:47,441 - What? - You can't keep beating yourself up... 161 00:15:47,600 --> 00:15:51,127 ...over some stupid little affair. 162 00:15:53,560 --> 00:15:55,608 - Walt told you. - Please don't blame him. 163 00:15:55,760 --> 00:15:59,207 I practically forced him to, and I wasn't gonna say anything. 164 00:15:59,360 --> 00:16:02,887 But I cannot stand to watch you torture yourself like this. 165 00:16:03,040 --> 00:16:05,042 You have to forgive yourself, Skyler. 166 00:16:05,200 --> 00:16:07,248 You were having all these problems with Walt. 167 00:16:07,440 --> 00:16:10,091 And Ted is a really good-looking man. 168 00:16:10,280 --> 00:16:14,968 You're only human. Hell, I've even thought of, you know... 169 00:16:15,800 --> 00:16:20,806 I mean, not seriously, but I totally get your temptation. 170 00:16:22,200 --> 00:16:23,281 Yeah. 171 00:16:27,160 --> 00:16:30,130 Doesn't it feel good to get it off your chest? 172 00:16:31,560 --> 00:16:33,449 Oh, yeah. 173 00:16:33,920 --> 00:16:37,402 - I feel better. - Yeah. 174 00:16:44,240 --> 00:16:46,720 For those who love the taste but not the price... 175 00:16:46,880 --> 00:16:50,089 ...there's simulated caviar made of kelp, a type of seaweed. 176 00:16:50,240 --> 00:16:56,566 A fraction of the cost, it looks, smells and tastes similar to the real thing. 177 00:16:56,720 --> 00:16:58,165 Ready to get back at it? 178 00:17:00,560 --> 00:17:01,891 Unlike fish caviar-- 179 00:17:02,080 --> 00:17:04,321 We have breaking news into our newsroom. 180 00:17:04,480 --> 00:17:07,484 We've just learned that police are now expanding their search... 181 00:17:07,640 --> 00:17:10,723 ...for a missing McKinley County boy after four days with no leads. 182 00:17:10,920 --> 00:17:14,970 Fourteen-year-old Drew Sharp was last seen by his parents Thursday morning. 183 00:17:15,120 --> 00:17:17,361 Authorities are extending their search today... 184 00:17:17,520 --> 00:17:20,490 ...east from Crownpoint to Hospah and Whitehorse. 185 00:17:20,680 --> 00:17:24,765 Sharp was last seen riding his dirt bike into the desert behind his house. 186 00:17:24,920 --> 00:17:27,161 Investigators are asking any-- 187 00:17:35,280 --> 00:17:39,171 Jesse, nothing can change this. 188 00:17:40,120 --> 00:17:44,330 - Yeah, it's just that kid's parents... - I know. Believe me. 189 00:17:45,560 --> 00:17:49,451 I haven't been able to sleep the past few nights just thinking about it. 190 00:17:49,960 --> 00:17:54,249 But, Jesse, now, finally, we're self-sufficient. 191 00:17:54,400 --> 00:17:56,448 Finally we have everything that we need... 192 00:17:56,600 --> 00:17:59,444 ...and no one to answer to except ourselves. 193 00:18:01,400 --> 00:18:03,880 And in a year, year and a half... 194 00:18:04,040 --> 00:18:07,123 ...once we've cooked through this methylamine and made our money... 195 00:18:07,280 --> 00:18:11,444 ...there will be plenty of time for soul-searching. Until then... 196 00:18:12,880 --> 00:18:14,086 ...we keep going. 197 00:18:14,280 --> 00:18:17,841 And we run our business our way... 198 00:18:18,000 --> 00:18:21,641 ...and make sure that this never happens again. 199 00:18:23,560 --> 00:18:25,210 Okay? 200 00:18:26,320 --> 00:18:27,606 Look. 201 00:18:28,760 --> 00:18:30,603 Listen, I'll finish this up. 202 00:18:30,760 --> 00:18:33,570 Why don't you go on home? 203 00:18:33,720 --> 00:18:36,246 - You sure? - Absolutely. 204 00:18:36,400 --> 00:18:38,607 Yeah. I'll take care of this. 205 00:18:42,000 --> 00:18:43,650 You go on. 206 00:19:25,840 --> 00:19:27,365 Hey. 207 00:19:29,040 --> 00:19:31,122 Yeah, I was just leaving. 208 00:19:32,680 --> 00:19:34,125 All right. 209 00:19:59,560 --> 00:20:02,086 Hello? Walter? 210 00:20:02,920 --> 00:20:04,809 What are you doing here? 211 00:20:04,960 --> 00:20:07,486 I'm delivering the batch. What are you doing here? 212 00:20:08,120 --> 00:20:12,489 Might as well get this over with. Come in. Join us. 213 00:20:18,760 --> 00:20:21,047 - Hey. - Hi. 214 00:20:23,680 --> 00:20:25,284 Where's your cars? 215 00:20:25,440 --> 00:20:27,841 We parked around the block. 216 00:20:28,000 --> 00:20:30,571 You might consider doing that as well. 217 00:20:33,440 --> 00:20:34,851 Okay. 218 00:20:45,640 --> 00:20:46,971 So, what's going on? 219 00:20:47,120 --> 00:20:51,330 Just since this morning, I threw three separate tails. All DEA. 220 00:20:51,520 --> 00:20:53,522 - What? - The feds have been all over me. 221 00:20:53,680 --> 00:20:56,490 This has been going on for a while now. 222 00:20:56,640 --> 00:20:57,926 Did they follow you here? 223 00:20:58,080 --> 00:21:00,048 No. I said I threw them. 224 00:21:00,200 --> 00:21:03,647 I would never come to the headquarters of our illegal meth operation... 225 00:21:03,800 --> 00:21:05,529 ...dragging a bunch of cops, Walter. 226 00:21:05,680 --> 00:21:08,126 - It would be unwise. - How can you be so sure? 227 00:21:08,280 --> 00:21:11,648 Well, I've been doing this a long time. It's pretty basic stuff. 228 00:21:13,480 --> 00:21:15,084 How long has this been going on? 229 00:21:15,240 --> 00:21:17,925 Since about the time we started this little venture. 230 00:21:18,080 --> 00:21:21,562 The DEA, in particular your peach of a brother-in-law... 231 00:21:21,720 --> 00:21:24,291 ...has taken a keen interest in my activities. 232 00:21:24,440 --> 00:21:26,761 And you're just telling me this now? 233 00:21:26,920 --> 00:21:29,810 What, you didn't think this information would be of interest? 234 00:21:29,960 --> 00:21:32,691 - Wouldn't be germane? - I've been handling it, Walter. 235 00:21:32,840 --> 00:21:35,969 We're sitting on a thousand gallons of stolen methylamine. 236 00:21:36,120 --> 00:21:38,122 Jesus! How can you be so irresponsible? 237 00:21:38,280 --> 00:21:39,884 Calm down, would you, please? 238 00:21:40,040 --> 00:21:43,601 I can't believe that you kept this from me. From us. Did you know about this? 239 00:21:43,760 --> 00:21:45,683 - Mike just told me. - And I said calm down. 240 00:21:45,840 --> 00:21:49,049 - I've got it under control. - Oh, well, forgive me... 241 00:21:49,240 --> 00:21:51,766 ...for not having complete confidence. 242 00:21:51,920 --> 00:21:55,288 - You know this can't go on, right? - Yeah, I know. 243 00:21:55,440 --> 00:21:57,408 And I've already decided. 244 00:21:58,080 --> 00:21:59,809 I'm out. 245 00:22:10,200 --> 00:22:12,202 Okay. Well... 246 00:22:13,960 --> 00:22:15,883 Sorry to see you go, Mike. 247 00:22:16,200 --> 00:22:18,441 But I really don't see any other way. 248 00:22:18,600 --> 00:22:20,045 Neither do I. 249 00:22:20,200 --> 00:22:21,645 Obviously, Jesse... 250 00:22:21,800 --> 00:22:25,566 ...you'll have to take over the distribution end of things. 251 00:22:25,720 --> 00:22:30,806 Mike, I trust that you'll bring Jesse up to speed on your side of the business? 252 00:22:30,960 --> 00:22:33,486 Yeah, about that... 253 00:22:34,720 --> 00:22:36,563 Actually, Mr. White... 254 00:22:38,160 --> 00:22:39,810 ...I'm out too. 255 00:22:42,880 --> 00:22:44,325 You're what? 256 00:22:46,840 --> 00:22:49,810 I don't think I can do this anymore. 257 00:22:49,960 --> 00:22:51,325 So... 258 00:22:52,080 --> 00:22:54,651 ...I'm retiring, I guess. 259 00:22:54,800 --> 00:22:58,805 That methylamine that we stole, that we nearly killed ourselves trying to steal? 260 00:22:59,480 --> 00:23:04,327 That methylamine, when cooked, is worth nearly $300 million. 261 00:23:04,600 --> 00:23:07,843 And you're telling me that you're willing to walk away from that? 262 00:23:08,000 --> 00:23:09,923 We're walking away from the meth. 263 00:23:10,080 --> 00:23:11,650 Not the methylamine. 264 00:23:11,800 --> 00:23:14,485 Jesse and I will be taking our two-thirds and selling it. 265 00:23:14,920 --> 00:23:17,685 I've got a connection, a guy I knew from my time with Fring. 266 00:23:18,160 --> 00:23:22,051 This guy has the capital, and he's motivated. Highly. 267 00:23:22,200 --> 00:23:25,522 Mike's thinking we'll clear like 5 million. Each. 268 00:23:25,680 --> 00:23:28,889 I'll pay off my guys in lock-up out of my share. 269 00:23:29,040 --> 00:23:33,329 And those legacy costs you're so fond of you won't have to worry about anymore. 270 00:23:33,480 --> 00:23:36,006 And then I will be going on my way. 271 00:23:36,160 --> 00:23:37,525 Jesse too. 272 00:23:38,320 --> 00:23:41,005 It's a solid plan. 273 00:23:41,160 --> 00:23:44,243 You can come in on this with us. 274 00:23:44,920 --> 00:23:46,331 That'd be cool. 275 00:23:46,560 --> 00:23:51,327 Course, you know, you are free to hold onto your third... 276 00:23:51,480 --> 00:23:53,084 ...and keep cooking. 277 00:23:58,480 --> 00:24:00,801 You'll be selling to my competitors. 278 00:24:01,000 --> 00:24:03,526 This guy and his crew are way out in Phoenix. 279 00:24:03,680 --> 00:24:06,286 It's a big country, Walter. 280 00:24:06,440 --> 00:24:08,363 Whole lot of meth-heads. 281 00:24:08,840 --> 00:24:11,730 Pennies on the dollar, Jesse. 282 00:24:11,880 --> 00:24:14,121 And that's what you're gonna sell out for? 283 00:24:14,280 --> 00:24:17,204 Pennies? Why? 284 00:24:17,360 --> 00:24:20,284 Five million isn't pennies. 285 00:24:20,440 --> 00:24:22,124 It's more money than I've ever seen. 286 00:24:22,600 --> 00:24:25,126 And when it comes down to it... 287 00:24:25,280 --> 00:24:27,442 ...are we in the meth business? 288 00:24:27,760 --> 00:24:29,728 Or the money business? 289 00:24:43,480 --> 00:24:45,960 Relax, kid. There's no one there. 290 00:24:46,120 --> 00:24:47,929 You sure? 291 00:24:48,080 --> 00:24:50,367 I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. 292 00:25:20,240 --> 00:25:22,208 Glad to see you could make it out. 293 00:25:22,360 --> 00:25:24,567 I was surprised to get your call. 294 00:25:24,720 --> 00:25:26,768 Good surprise, I hope. 295 00:25:27,720 --> 00:25:30,166 There's one gallon, as discussed. 296 00:25:30,320 --> 00:25:32,687 You take that back home to your people, test it. 297 00:25:32,880 --> 00:25:36,362 If you're satisfied, I can get the other 665. 298 00:25:36,520 --> 00:25:38,045 All right. That's fair enough. 299 00:25:38,200 --> 00:25:40,009 Shall we talk money? 300 00:25:40,920 --> 00:25:42,331 That one's free. 301 00:25:42,480 --> 00:25:45,086 The price for the rest is 15,000 per. 302 00:25:45,240 --> 00:25:50,041 Six hundred and sixty-five gallons, that's 9,975,000. 303 00:25:50,680 --> 00:25:53,445 Although I would prefer you round it up to 10. 304 00:25:53,600 --> 00:25:56,729 Makes it easier for my partner and I to split. 305 00:25:56,880 --> 00:25:57,927 Steep. 306 00:26:00,120 --> 00:26:01,565 We good? 307 00:26:02,720 --> 00:26:06,202 I'll talk to my guys, but I should be able to put together that cash, yeah. 308 00:26:06,360 --> 00:26:07,805 Good. 309 00:26:08,000 --> 00:26:12,324 I gotta tell you, this is worth it just to get that blue stuff of yours off the market. 310 00:26:17,360 --> 00:26:19,806 The blue stuff will be off the market, right? 311 00:26:23,600 --> 00:26:28,162 Now, this whole time, I was thinking 666... 312 00:26:28,320 --> 00:26:31,130 ...that seems like an odd number. 313 00:26:31,280 --> 00:26:33,123 Two-thirds of an even thousand, though. 314 00:26:33,320 --> 00:26:37,086 When I look at it that way, it starts to make sense to me. 315 00:26:38,120 --> 00:26:40,248 That's not all the methylamine, is it? 316 00:26:42,120 --> 00:26:44,771 You two have a partner you haven't mentioned? 317 00:26:46,120 --> 00:26:49,920 This other party wouldn't be a problem for you. 318 00:26:50,080 --> 00:26:53,289 - His territory won't impact yours. - You see, that doesn't work for me. 319 00:26:53,440 --> 00:26:56,808 I'm not just buying this for the supply. I'm buying this for the demand. 320 00:26:56,960 --> 00:26:58,928 I'm looking to increase my market share. 321 00:26:59,080 --> 00:27:01,082 Well, I don't know what to tell you. 322 00:27:01,240 --> 00:27:05,211 I want you to tell me that Fring's blue will be off the streets. 323 00:27:10,120 --> 00:27:14,330 All right. Here's a new deal for you then. 324 00:27:14,480 --> 00:27:18,929 I'll pay you 15K a gallon for the full thousand gallons. 325 00:27:19,400 --> 00:27:20,970 Not a drop less. 326 00:27:23,560 --> 00:27:26,086 It's not mine to sell, Declan. 327 00:27:26,240 --> 00:27:29,210 Well, then, no deal, Mike. 328 00:27:52,320 --> 00:27:54,004 Yes? 329 00:27:55,600 --> 00:27:58,763 Yes. I guess. 330 00:28:00,560 --> 00:28:02,608 I don't know. 331 00:28:02,760 --> 00:28:05,047 Why don't you come over here? 332 00:28:06,160 --> 00:28:07,491 To my house. 333 00:28:09,640 --> 00:28:11,165 Yes, seriously. 334 00:28:19,040 --> 00:28:20,087 Hey. 335 00:28:25,960 --> 00:28:28,804 Yo, you sure this is okay? 336 00:28:28,960 --> 00:28:31,088 She's not here. Nobody's here. 337 00:28:33,200 --> 00:28:35,089 All right. So... 338 00:28:36,760 --> 00:28:38,000 Something's come up. 339 00:28:38,160 --> 00:28:40,606 Mike wanted to come here to give you the hard sell... 340 00:28:40,760 --> 00:28:44,207 ...but I figured it'd be better coming from me. 341 00:28:45,320 --> 00:28:48,085 Mike's connection won't buy mine and Mike's shares... 342 00:28:48,240 --> 00:28:50,891 ...of the methylamine unless he gets your share too. 343 00:28:51,080 --> 00:28:53,811 He wants the entire thousand gallons. 344 00:28:54,480 --> 00:28:56,209 Absolutely not. 345 00:28:57,080 --> 00:28:59,651 Yeah, I figured you'd say that. 346 00:28:59,840 --> 00:29:02,127 But I've been thinking about it... 347 00:29:02,280 --> 00:29:05,250 ...and it really makes sense. 348 00:29:05,400 --> 00:29:07,687 - Kind of. - It does, does it? 349 00:29:08,760 --> 00:29:11,604 Look, when you started this thing... 350 00:29:11,760 --> 00:29:14,206 ...did you ever dream of having $5 million? 351 00:29:14,360 --> 00:29:16,601 I know for a fact that you didn't. 352 00:29:16,760 --> 00:29:21,049 I know for a fact all you needed was 737,000... 353 00:29:21,200 --> 00:29:23,931 ...because you worked it all out, like, mathematically. 354 00:29:24,600 --> 00:29:28,446 Look, if selling the methylamine now means that no one else ever gets killed... 355 00:29:28,600 --> 00:29:31,410 ...then I vote for that, man. Hands down. 356 00:29:31,560 --> 00:29:35,007 And we could have it tomorrow. We would be out. 357 00:29:35,160 --> 00:29:38,528 Spend time with your family. No more worrying about them getting hurt... 358 00:29:38,680 --> 00:29:41,570 ...or finding out about everything. Isn't this what you've been working for? 359 00:29:41,720 --> 00:29:44,166 I have not been working this hard just to sell out. 360 00:29:44,320 --> 00:29:48,006 - It's not selling out. - Yes, it is, Jesse. 361 00:29:48,160 --> 00:29:52,484 I have-- We have suffered and bled, literally, for this business. 362 00:29:53,160 --> 00:29:56,164 And I will not throw it away for nothing. 363 00:29:56,920 --> 00:30:00,367 I don't know how else to say it, Mr. White. 364 00:30:00,520 --> 00:30:03,967 Five million dollars isn't nothing. 365 00:30:06,360 --> 00:30:09,330 Jesse, have you heard of a company called Gray Matter? 366 00:30:10,400 --> 00:30:13,609 - No. - Well, I co-founded it... 367 00:30:13,760 --> 00:30:16,286 ...in grad school with a couple of friends of mine. 368 00:30:16,440 --> 00:30:18,727 Actually, I was the one who named it. 369 00:30:18,920 --> 00:30:21,491 And back then, it was just-- Oh, it was just small-time. 370 00:30:21,640 --> 00:30:23,722 We had a couple patents pending. 371 00:30:23,920 --> 00:30:26,287 But nothing earth-shattering. 372 00:30:26,440 --> 00:30:29,922 Course, we all knew the potential. 373 00:30:30,080 --> 00:30:33,482 Yeah, we were gonna take the world by storm. 374 00:30:35,640 --> 00:30:38,723 And then this... 375 00:30:38,880 --> 00:30:41,804 Well, something happened between the three of us. 376 00:30:41,960 --> 00:30:45,282 And I'm not gonna go into detail. 377 00:30:45,440 --> 00:30:49,365 But for personal reasons I decided to leave the company. 378 00:30:49,840 --> 00:30:52,650 And I sold my share to my two partners. 379 00:30:52,800 --> 00:30:56,122 I took a buyout for $5000. 380 00:30:56,280 --> 00:31:00,490 Now, at the time, that was a lot of money for me. 381 00:31:02,000 --> 00:31:04,367 Care to guess what that company is worth now? 382 00:31:05,400 --> 00:31:07,164 Millions? 383 00:31:08,200 --> 00:31:10,726 Billions, with a "B." 384 00:31:11,520 --> 00:31:14,922 Two-point-one-six billion as of last Friday. 385 00:31:15,080 --> 00:31:17,208 I look it up every week. 386 00:31:17,800 --> 00:31:20,531 And I sold my share... 387 00:31:20,680 --> 00:31:24,969 ...my potential, for $5000. 388 00:31:26,840 --> 00:31:30,481 I sold my kids' birthright for a few months' rent. 389 00:31:31,880 --> 00:31:33,450 This isn't the same thing. 390 00:31:36,600 --> 00:31:39,126 Jesse, you asked me... 391 00:31:39,280 --> 00:31:43,080 ...if I was in the meth business or the money business. 392 00:31:43,240 --> 00:31:44,730 Neither. 393 00:31:46,160 --> 00:31:48,128 I'm in the empire business. 394 00:31:53,200 --> 00:31:55,009 I don't know. 395 00:31:55,680 --> 00:32:01,722 Mr. White, is a meth empire really something to be that proud of? 396 00:32:15,400 --> 00:32:17,209 Skyler, you remember Jesse. 397 00:32:17,360 --> 00:32:19,761 Jesse, this is my wife, Skyler. 398 00:32:19,920 --> 00:32:22,491 Hey, Mrs. White. Good to see you. 399 00:32:22,640 --> 00:32:25,007 You have a lovely home. 400 00:32:25,160 --> 00:32:27,891 - I was just heading out. - Why don't you stay for dinner? 401 00:32:28,040 --> 00:32:30,691 - No, Mr. White. I'm gonna go. - Stay. 402 00:32:31,600 --> 00:32:34,126 Come on. It'll be fun. 403 00:32:35,360 --> 00:32:37,044 It's okay with us, isn't it, Skyler? 404 00:32:37,200 --> 00:32:39,885 We don't have anything special planned tonight. 405 00:32:43,000 --> 00:32:44,525 Yeah. 406 00:32:45,480 --> 00:32:47,005 Sure. 407 00:32:50,040 --> 00:32:51,690 Why not? 408 00:32:54,400 --> 00:32:55,890 See? 409 00:33:18,600 --> 00:33:21,683 These are great green beans, Mrs. White. 410 00:33:21,840 --> 00:33:25,686 I like that you got the slivered almonds going. 411 00:33:25,840 --> 00:33:28,650 My mom always made them like that. 412 00:33:28,800 --> 00:33:30,211 You put lemon in there too? 413 00:33:31,400 --> 00:33:36,088 They are from the deli at Albertsons. 414 00:33:39,960 --> 00:33:41,405 Well... 415 00:33:42,120 --> 00:33:45,806 ...you know, good work on your shopping then. 416 00:33:46,000 --> 00:33:49,447 Because these are choice. 417 00:34:05,360 --> 00:34:07,840 I eat a lot of frozen stuff. 418 00:34:08,720 --> 00:34:11,041 It's usually pretty bad. 419 00:34:11,200 --> 00:34:13,646 I mean, the pictures are always so awesome, you know? 420 00:34:13,800 --> 00:34:16,531 It's like, "Hell, yeah, I'm stoked for this lasagna." 421 00:34:16,680 --> 00:34:20,241 And then you nuke it, and the cheese gets all scabby on top... 422 00:34:20,400 --> 00:34:22,482 ...and it's like you're eating a scab. 423 00:34:22,640 --> 00:34:24,768 I mean, seriously, what's that about? 424 00:34:24,920 --> 00:34:28,845 It's like, yo, whatever happened to truth in advertising? 425 00:34:30,080 --> 00:34:31,605 You know? 426 00:34:42,280 --> 00:34:44,123 Yeah, it's bad. 427 00:34:48,240 --> 00:34:50,925 So, hey, how's business? 428 00:34:51,800 --> 00:34:56,169 The car wash. Mr. White said it's going really well. 429 00:34:56,360 --> 00:34:59,204 Says, like, you're a great manager. 430 00:35:00,800 --> 00:35:02,484 He did, huh? 431 00:35:03,800 --> 00:35:05,962 Yeah, he says you've got it running like a... 432 00:35:06,160 --> 00:35:09,243 Like a machine. Like, well-oiled. 433 00:35:09,400 --> 00:35:10,925 Yeah. 434 00:35:14,600 --> 00:35:17,285 What else did he tell you about me? 435 00:35:18,160 --> 00:35:21,289 Oh, you know, just good stuff. 436 00:35:21,440 --> 00:35:24,171 Just really, you know, really good, good stuff. 437 00:35:24,320 --> 00:35:27,051 We don't really talk that much about... 438 00:35:28,080 --> 00:35:31,846 ...you know, personal things. 439 00:35:34,240 --> 00:35:37,642 Did you also tell him about my affair? 440 00:35:54,960 --> 00:35:58,681 May I please be excused? 441 00:36:13,680 --> 00:36:15,409 You know my kids are gone? 442 00:36:15,560 --> 00:36:17,085 Thank God. 443 00:36:18,440 --> 00:36:21,171 No. I don't mean they're out for the night. 444 00:36:21,520 --> 00:36:25,525 They're gone. They're staying with my in-laws. 445 00:36:25,680 --> 00:36:28,729 She made me kick my own kids out of the house. 446 00:36:34,520 --> 00:36:36,204 She told me... 447 00:36:37,400 --> 00:36:42,850 ...that she was counting the days until my cancer came back. 448 00:36:45,920 --> 00:36:48,241 My wife is waiting for me to die. 449 00:36:51,920 --> 00:36:55,003 This business is all I have left now. 450 00:36:59,960 --> 00:37:01,564 It's all I have. 451 00:37:06,160 --> 00:37:08,606 And you want to take it away from me. 452 00:37:32,080 --> 00:37:34,651 I thought you might try something stupid. 453 00:37:35,800 --> 00:37:37,848 - Look, Mike-- - Don't bother, Walter. 454 00:37:38,000 --> 00:37:40,162 Come join me in the office. 455 00:37:42,800 --> 00:37:44,290 I don't think so. 456 00:37:45,520 --> 00:37:47,090 That's not a request. 457 00:37:51,920 --> 00:37:56,164 Might as well get comfortable. This deal's going down tomorrow. 458 00:37:56,320 --> 00:37:59,005 It's happening, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. 459 00:37:59,160 --> 00:38:01,242 - Got it? - So it's okay for you to steal my-- 460 00:38:01,400 --> 00:38:03,926 To ensure that, you and I are gonna spend... 461 00:38:04,080 --> 00:38:06,970 ...the rest of the night together in this office. 462 00:38:07,120 --> 00:38:09,361 - Like it's my birthday. - Mike... 463 00:38:09,520 --> 00:38:12,569 When the deal is done, you'll get your money. I guarantee that. 464 00:38:12,720 --> 00:38:16,691 Let me cook it. I'll double your five and you still walk. 465 00:38:16,840 --> 00:38:20,606 You know, I have never seen anybody work so hard not to get $5 million. 466 00:38:20,760 --> 00:38:22,205 Mike, you need to listen to me. 467 00:38:22,400 --> 00:38:27,691 No, Walter. The last thing I need to do is listen to you. Now, sit down. 468 00:39:00,320 --> 00:39:01,970 All right. 469 00:39:02,120 --> 00:39:04,885 Walter, I've got a bit of a quandary here. 470 00:39:05,040 --> 00:39:08,886 I've got something I need to attend to before this deal happens. 471 00:39:09,040 --> 00:39:12,681 But for some reason, I don't trust you alone with the methylamine. 472 00:39:13,840 --> 00:39:16,047 I'm gonna have to restrain you. 473 00:39:16,880 --> 00:39:18,644 You gotta be kidding. 474 00:39:18,800 --> 00:39:20,609 Stand up for me, please. 475 00:39:21,520 --> 00:39:23,170 Stand up. 476 00:39:24,840 --> 00:39:26,569 Turn around for me. 477 00:39:27,440 --> 00:39:30,011 Arms out to the side. Up. 478 00:39:44,880 --> 00:39:47,201 - Oh, man. - Sit down. 479 00:39:48,880 --> 00:39:50,325 Sit down. 480 00:39:54,040 --> 00:39:55,883 Give me your wrist. 481 00:40:03,560 --> 00:40:04,800 Sorry. 482 00:42:55,080 --> 00:42:57,321 Alrighty. To what do we owe the pleasure? 483 00:42:57,480 --> 00:43:02,646 Well, gentlemen, we're here to discuss your illegal harassment of my client. 484 00:43:03,080 --> 00:43:04,320 This should be good. 485 00:43:04,480 --> 00:43:08,280 Mr. Ehrmantraut has become the subject of a vicious, relentless... 486 00:43:08,480 --> 00:43:12,530 ...and unwarranted DEA persecution. 487 00:43:13,040 --> 00:43:17,489 - Gomie, does that sound right to you? - I have no idea what he's talking about. 488 00:43:17,640 --> 00:43:19,369 Play it as cool as you like, Fonzie. 489 00:43:19,520 --> 00:43:22,683 But we all know you've been following my client day and night. 490 00:43:22,840 --> 00:43:25,571 The man can't spend a few minutes with his granddaughter... 491 00:43:25,720 --> 00:43:28,326 ...without you guys quivering in the bushes... 492 00:43:28,480 --> 00:43:33,691 ...and peeping through your binoculars. It's... Well, it's disturbing. 493 00:43:33,880 --> 00:43:38,442 And it's taken a toll on his mental and physical well-being. 494 00:43:39,280 --> 00:43:40,770 Your client looks fine to me. 495 00:43:41,880 --> 00:43:45,089 Well, some hurts only show on the inside. 496 00:43:46,040 --> 00:43:49,203 Now, you guys don't even have warrants for these tails, do you? 497 00:43:49,360 --> 00:43:52,887 Theoretically, these tails you refer to would be... 498 00:43:53,040 --> 00:43:54,565 ...within the bounds of the law. 499 00:43:54,720 --> 00:43:57,166 We don't need a warrant to follow somebody through a public place. 500 00:43:57,360 --> 00:44:01,046 - Theoretically. - Yeah, that is theoretically correct. 501 00:44:01,240 --> 00:44:05,450 However, I would counter that an open-ended, unrestricted surveillance... 502 00:44:05,600 --> 00:44:09,127 ...like this amounts to stalking. 503 00:44:09,280 --> 00:44:10,850 Which is illegal. 504 00:44:11,040 --> 00:44:13,520 Now, I don't know what it is you find so interesting... 505 00:44:13,680 --> 00:44:16,524 ...about my client, and I'm not here to judge. 506 00:44:16,680 --> 00:44:20,730 Different strokes and all. But sadly, he's just not that into you. 507 00:44:20,880 --> 00:44:24,043 So I have filed for a temporary restraining order... 508 00:44:24,200 --> 00:44:29,411 ...against the DEA on behalf of Mr. Ehrmantraut. 509 00:44:31,160 --> 00:44:33,640 Where'd you get your law degree, Goodman? 510 00:44:34,120 --> 00:44:36,805 The same clown college you got that suit? 511 00:44:36,960 --> 00:44:39,964 You know who likes this suit? Judge Papadoumian. 512 00:44:40,120 --> 00:44:41,929 She thinks I'm a snappy dresser. 513 00:44:42,080 --> 00:44:44,003 You know what Judge Papadoumian hates? 514 00:44:44,200 --> 00:44:47,886 Police harassment of a senior citizen. 515 00:44:48,360 --> 00:44:50,124 Sorry. 516 00:44:50,280 --> 00:44:52,328 Expect a visit from the sheriff, agents. 517 00:44:52,480 --> 00:44:55,245 You should have your ex parte within the hour. 518 00:44:56,600 --> 00:44:58,204 Let's go. 519 00:45:06,440 --> 00:45:08,363 What kind of judge would issue this thing? 520 00:45:08,520 --> 00:45:11,967 Papadoumian, man. She's like Ho Chi Minh 521 00:45:12,120 --> 00:45:13,724 So, what do we do? 522 00:45:13,880 --> 00:45:17,202 Well, not a lot of choice, you know? We back off. 523 00:45:17,400 --> 00:45:20,847 For the moment. TRO won't stand up and Goodman knows it. 524 00:45:21,000 --> 00:45:25,005 I don't see what they're playing at here, but if Ehrmantraut wants a fight... 525 00:45:25,200 --> 00:45:27,487 - ...he's gonna get one. - All right. 526 00:45:27,640 --> 00:45:29,961 - That was a hell of a gamble. - Worked. 527 00:45:30,400 --> 00:45:32,767 Yeah, well, not for long. 528 00:45:32,920 --> 00:45:36,606 And he's right about that TRO. It's gonna get tossed tout de suite. 529 00:45:36,760 --> 00:45:40,321 Meanwhile, Schrader's hard-on for you just reached Uncle Miltie proportions. 530 00:45:40,480 --> 00:45:42,050 So have fun with that. 531 00:45:42,200 --> 00:45:44,009 How much time I got? 532 00:45:44,880 --> 00:45:46,962 Maybe 24 hours. 533 00:45:47,480 --> 00:45:48,970 It's enough. 534 00:45:49,120 --> 00:45:52,329 It better be. Whatever you got planned, you best pull the ripcord... 535 00:45:52,520 --> 00:45:54,249 ...while you still have a chance. 536 00:46:07,760 --> 00:46:09,410 - Where is it? - Mike... 537 00:46:09,560 --> 00:46:10,891 - Mike! - Get out of my way. 538 00:46:11,080 --> 00:46:12,411 You sit down. 539 00:46:12,680 --> 00:46:15,081 - Mike! Mike! Hold on, okay? - I am gonna count to three. 540 00:46:15,240 --> 00:46:17,288 Mr. White's got an idea. Mike, I'm serious. 541 00:46:17,440 --> 00:46:19,044 - One. Two. - It's a great idea. 542 00:46:19,200 --> 00:46:23,091 Look, you get your 5 million, we both do, and he gets his methylamine, all right? 543 00:46:23,240 --> 00:46:24,685 Just hear him out. 544 00:46:30,320 --> 00:46:31,651 Is that true, Walter? 545 00:46:35,840 --> 00:46:38,002 Everybody wins. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5A Subtitles